Apenas Duas Escolhas
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Eu, Hyuuga Neji, cheguei a um ponto onde tinha apenas duas escolhas. O amor ou o dever.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertece Ç_Ç

**Apenas duas escolhas**

**The child without a name grew up to be the hand**

(A criança sem nome cresceu para ser o comandante)  
**To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand**

(Para vê-lo, para protegê-lo ou matar em demanda)  
**The choice he'd made he could not comprehend**

(Ele não podia compreender a escolha feita)  
**His blood a grim secret they had to command**

(Seu sangue, um macabro segredo que eles tinham de controlar)

Desde pequeno, meu tio Hiashi sempre passava a mão sobre minha cabeça, sussurrava algo que eu não entendia, e ia embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Uma vez, somente uma vez, de todas as milhares de vezes, eu consegui entender o que ele disse. Suas palavras eram rápidas, seguras e frias.

- Você será um comandante, o mais forte de todos.

Eu o comandante mais forte? Mas... A única coisa que eu pensava naquela época era que eu só tinha vontade de proteger as pessoas que eu gostava. Minhas primas Hyuuga Hanabi e Hyuuga Hinata e Hiashi, meu tio. Mas... Colocaram esta responsabilidade tão grande em minhas costas... Não tinha como eu recusar. Então, eu escolhi ver meu tio orgulhoso.

Eu fui crescendo aos poucos, meu corpo ia se formando, e eu ia criando uma identidade própria. Esforcei-me muito nos estudos e afastei qualquer coisa que pudesse me atrapalhar, como amigos, garotas, e coisas idiotas desse tipo. Afastei também as pessoas que eu gostava quando criança. Meu tio Hiashi já havia morrido há alguns anos, e eu prometera, diante do seu túmulo, cumprir o desejo dele. Eu realmente seria um comandante. Guardaria o segredo do byakugan como se fosse um verdadeiro membro da primeira linhagem.

**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life**

(Ele está dividido entre sua honra e o verdadeiro amor de sua  
vida)  
**He prayed for both but was denied**  
(Ele rezou por ambos, mas foi recusado)

O novo chefe da família e do clã, Haisho, tio de Hiashi da primeira linhagem da família Hyuuga, ordenou, certa vez, que eu me tornasse professor de minha prima, Hinata. De acordo com ele, Hanabi era esforçada, e teria uma carreira ótima, provavelmente "seguiria os mesmos traços que eu", palavras dele, não minhas. Mas ele achava que Hinata fosse ser a escória de Konoha, e por isso, foi me dada a missão de ensiná-la.

- Neji-nii-san...

Toda vez que ela murmurava o meu nome eu sentia uma sensação diferente de qualquer outra que eu já tinha sentido. Eu me arrepiava. Sentia meu coração disparar quando estava na presença de Hinata-sama. Mas, eu era apenas da família secundária, e ela era minha prima, não poderia haver nada entre nós é claro. Mas ainda assim, algo dentro de mim, queria que pudesse ter. Não. Queria simplesmente que tivesse, podendo ou não. E conforme o tempo foi passando, eu precisava admitir para mim mesmo que amava Hinata-sama.

Agora, eu queria protegê-la de todo o mal, queria dedicar minha vida a fazê-la feliz, a mantê-la longe do perigo. Eu rezava para um deus desconhecido todas as noites e todas as manhãs, num ritual continuo.

- Meu deus. – Eu pedia. – Faça com que eu consiga proteger Hinata-sama, e que eu consiga dar orgulho a meu tio, que se encontra aí, junto do senhor. Por favor, deus, me ajude. Eu preciso fazer essas duas coisas.

Mas não importava. Não importava o quanto eu me esforçasse, não importava o quanto eu pedia, deus não aceitava nenhum dos meus pedidos.

**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed**

(Muitos sonhos foram quebrados e muito foi sacrificado)**  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?**

(Valeu a pena aqueles que amamos e tivemos que deixar  
pra trás?)**  
****So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?**

(Muitos anos se passaram, quem são os nobres e os  
sábios?)**  
****Will all our sins be justified?**

(Serão todos os nossos pecados justificados?)

Porque ele não aceitava? Eram apenas dois pedidos. Dois pedidos importantes e bons. Ele queria me destruir, deus queria me ver ir aos pedaços. Ele queria que eu sacrificasse algum dos meus sonhos...

Depois de tudo que eu tive que passar, depois de todas aquelas pessoas que eu amava e tive que abandonar, deixar de lado para poder estudar e tentar ser o melhor... Ele queria que eu desistisse disso? Ou ele queria que eu desistisse do maior sentimento que eu já tinha sentido em toda a minha vida? Oh, deus! O que queres de mim? Deixe-me com ela.

Os anos passaram em segundos incontáveis, os cabelos de Hinata-sama não paravam de crescer, e ela não parecia querer cortá-los. Eu ainda a ajudava nos treinos, mantendo meu amor em segredo. A dois anos Haisho havia prometido minha linda e perfeita prima, Hinata, ao jovem Uchiha, que herdaria uma fortuna enorme.

- Haisho-sama quer que eu me case... – Ela havia me fitado com os olhos tristes, como se quisesse me dizer algo a mais que eu não consegui entender. Eu apenas a olhei e continuei a treinar, como se não tivesse me importado. Mal ela sabia o quanto aquilo tinha me machucado.

Eu sabia que estava pecando. Amando alguém que está comprometida. Um dos piores pecados, digno de inferno. Por isso que o amor é tão temido... Ás vezes ele se torna algo louco e não se pode tê-lo, o que leva uma pessoa á pecar.

E eu continuava a pecar por ela. Por aquele amor que Hinata-sama nem sabia que existia.

Pequei ainda mais quando jurei para ela que nunca a deixaria só, que sempre estaria ao seu lado, e pior, que ela não se casaria com aquele homem.

**The curse of his powers tormented his life**

(A maldição de seus poderes atormentaram sua vida)**  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price**

(Obedecer a coroa era um preço sinistro)**  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain**

(Sua alma foi torturada pelo amor e pela dor)**  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay  
**(Ele certamente fugiria, mas o juramento o fez ficar)

Eu era forte demais. E agora, realmente deveria me tornar um comandante. Haisho-sama havia morrido, e deixou duas coisas como seus últimos pedidos. Ambos que amaldiçoariam minha vida.

- Hinata deve se casar com Uchiha Sasuke. E... Neji deve tomar o meu lugar... - Foram suas últimas palavras.

Eu era da linhagem secundária, mas ainda assim os conselheiros disseram que eu fazia tudo que o clã me pedia, e que eu era o mais possível líder, já que os Hyuuga não toleravam mulheres como líderes.

Agora eu tinha de ser um governante. Tinha que comandar, tinha que governar. Os preparativos do casamento de Hinata-sama começaram, apesar de meu cargo, continuei a ajudando com seus treinos, e podia notar que ela estava triste, ansiosa e aflita. Ansiosa. Ela parecia esperar algo, o que quer que fosse. Eu nunca poderia entender aquela garota, não, aquela mulher que tanto amava.

Eu queria fugir, queria largar tudo aquilo, deixá-la para trás esquecê-la, esquecer a todas as minhas responsabilidades. Mas eu lembrei de meu pecado, de minha promessa de vida. E não tive coragem de fugir.

**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life**

(Ele está dividido entre sua honra e o verdadeiro amor de sua  
vida)  
**He prayed for both but was denied**  
(Ele rezou por ambos, mas foi recusado)

Agora eu não sabia o que escolher, as opções ficavam cada vez mais dolorosas. Hinata-sama, o governo do clã. Ter que escolher aquilo era cada vez mais horrível, mas o pior eram os olhares esperançosos de Hinata. Talvez ela imaginasse que por eu ser o comandante pudesse fazer algo por ela. Uma pena que não era tudo tão simples. O conselho nunca aprovaria uma desfeita de casamento com uma família tão rica como a Uchiha.

**Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear**

(Por favor me perdoe pela aflição, por deixá-lo no  
temor)**  
For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be**

(Pelos sonhos que tivemos ao silêncio, a todos serão sempre)**  
Still I'll be the hand that serves you**

(Ainda serei a mão que lhe serve)**  
Though you'll not see that it is me**

(Embora você não veja que sou eu) 

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, vi Hinata-sama chorar. Logo após o treino, quando ela pensava que eu já havia ido embora... Encostada numa árvore, deixando as lágrimas rolarem, obviamente se segurando para não gritar. Eu nunca havia visto um ser humano se sentindo tão mal, e eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir-me doer por outra pessoa.

Saí de meu esconderijo e andei até ela com cautela. Percebeu que alguém se aproximava e levantou o olhar, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Quando notou quem era, me olhou, bem nos olhos, como se simplesmente pudesse ler todos os meus pensamentos. Ficamos nos encarando, tentando saber o que o outro pensava, mas nem o byakugan poderia fazer algo assim. Fazíamos juras de amor apenas pelo olhar. Mas ali eu ainda não percebia aquilo. Ou talvez eu simplesmente soubesse e não quisesse realmente saber.

Meus pés me levavam até ela, eu queria ser em quem ela pudesse se apoiar, em quem ela pudesse confiar em quem ela tivesse a coragem de segurar a mão. Eu queria ser amado por ela, eu queria ser amado por Hyuuga Hinata como nunca quisera nada. Liderança do clã? Não me importava mais. Eu apenas a queria. Aquela garota de cabelos negro-azulados com os olhos tão semelhantes aos meus.

Antes que eu notasse estava bem ali, de frente para ela. Estávamos tão próximos que nossa respiração irregular de se misturava, e eu quase conseguia ouvir o coração dela palpitando abaixo de sua pele. Eu lia sua alma pelo olhar, e ela lia a minha. Então, nossos lábios se encontraram pela primeira vez. Eu mal sabia o que estava fazendo. Não sabia se era certo ou errado. Na verdade, nem ligava se era certo ou errado. Apenas o fato de estar com ela, de a estar beijando, me fazia esquecer de tudo.

Eu tinha largado tudo que tinha treinado por toda a minha vida, todos os meus compromissos. Por ela. E eu não hesitaria em fazer aquilo mais uma vez. Porque aquela era _ela_. A pessoa que eu amava, e era ela que apenas importava para mim.

- _Eu te amo Hinata-sama_.

**OooOooOooOooO**

**Idéia louca que me veio de madrugada, quando eu não tinha nada pra fazer aqui, além de ouvir música e escrever. PS: Acho que vocês vão achar o título estranho, mas é que REALMENTE eu passei uns 20 minutos pensando e não tive nenhuma idéia que prestasse.**

**Música: **Hand Of Sorrow – Within Temptation

**Gostou? Não? Deixe uma review e diga-me! **

**(L) Beijos, e até a próxima.**


End file.
